Valentine's Day sucks!
by Shiki.V
Summary: 'Stupid Valentine's Day', Romeo thinks. He thinks that Valentine's Day sucks. But something makes him to change his mind a bit. One-Shot.


So guys, Shiki's back! Today with a Valentinesday-special! I had a break from after my christmas special but now I'm back. Hope you like it :) (One-Shot)

* * *

Romeo POV.

I walk down the street with a grumpy face. Why, you ask? It's stupid Valentines Day! I haven't get any chocolate yet, not to mention a date. And not a single girl has spoken to me today! Not even Mira or the others! The girls in the guild are too busy to make chocolate for their crush, that they don't speak to me! I think they are so into the Valentines Day, that they could forget to breath.

But more annoying is the street here! Everywhere I only see hearts, roses and happy couples, who are kissing, hugging and lovely-dovely! Aaaargh! It drives me crazy and sucks! And I hate more the fact, that I haven't seen a certain dragon slayer today.

''Why so alone, beauty? Do you need company?'', a voice says. I raise my head and a couple meters in front of me I see a boy leaning with his arm against a wall and a girl, who's leaning with her back against the wall. The boy seems to be one or two inches taller than me. He got messy, dark hair and a smirk on his face, which want to say 'You will fall for me'. The girl is way shorter than him and looks a bit awed. I have to say, she looks pretty. No wonder he wants to flirt with her. I mean, she got a beautiful face, nice hair, a good figure, even though she hasn't got any curves, but that doesn't matter, because she is, I don't know, 14 years old? If I could have a girlfriend, she should look like her or Wen- Wait a moment! This _is_ Wendy! I haven't regnorized her, because she looks different today. She have light, curly hair and a different side parting, which make her look a bit older. And she wears different clothes! A black t-shirt with a jeans jacket over it, a deep red skirt, black overknees, black shoes and a small bag. Not that she looks bad, no, I didn't mean that, it's very pretty, only different.

''N-n-no, you don't need to. I-I-I only waiting for my d-date, my b-boyfriend.'', she lies, obviously, to the boy. He comes nearer to Wendy.

''Really? Why don't you dump your _'boyfriend'_ and come with me?'', their noses almost touch each other. My reflexions are very slowly after I regnorized Wendy. But now I feel range in me. I walk to the guy and set his jacket on fire.

''Uuah!'', the guy jumps to the side and tries to slack the fire. ''What the hell was that! This jacket was expensive!'', he yells at me. I hide Wendy behind me to protect her.

''What that was?! What the hell did you do to _my_ girlfriend?!'', I yell back. I could feel that I'm blushing but fatefully it's cold today, so nobody pays attention. The taller boy looks shocked to me and a short moment later he blushes lightly.

''O-oh, she's your girlfriend, I didn't know...'', he looks away and scratches his head. ''She was here alone and, well, you know... I'm really sorry!'', he bows for apologize and run away. I really expect another reaction. He's not really the bad guy, macho, whatever. I turn to Wendy.

''Are you okay?'', I ask her. She smiles and nods.

''Thank you, Romeo.'', the blue haired girl says. I smile back.

''No problem. We're friends, aren't we? But what do you do here?'', I ask her another question. She shrugs right after I ask. Quickly she looks in her bag and gets a packet. She opens it and looks dissapointed. In there are cracked chocolates.

''I wanted to give it someone. But now...'', she says sad. Not to know what I do, I grab a piece of chocolate and eat it. Wendy looks wondered to me.

''Mmmmm. It's yummy!'', I smile at her, what makes her smile too.

''Well, how about you help me to make more, not cracked, chocolate?'', she asks me and of course I say yes. We walk to the grocerie store and buy all ingrediens and then to Fairy Hills. (I had to ask for a special permission)

''And now?'', I ask.

''Now we make chocolate.'', Wendy says. We make a dough and I stir it. I hear a giggle beside me.

''What?'', I ask her.

''You got chocolate on your cheek.'', she says and licks my cheek. Instantly I blush and turn my face away. ''T-t-t-thank you...''

After we finish the chocolate, Wendy wraps the chocolate in a box.

''Who do you want to give it?'' ''Someone really special.'', she smiles. We walk into the town. The dragon slayer stands before a house and rings the bell. A familiar face shows as the door open.

''For you, Doranbolt-san.'', Wendy says cheerfully and reaches the box out. Really?! Him?! He's double as old as she is! He thanks her and we walk away with a silence between us.

''..Soo, you like Doranbolt?'', I break the silence and it's so embarrasing, that I don't dare to look into her face. After a couple minutes I still don't get a answer and raise my head. The girl looks at me like it was absurd what I just ask.

''No. Just no. He's twice my age.'', she answers. I'm surprised.

''But the chocolate-'' ''It's a 'thank you'-gift. If he wasn't there, I would be dead now, Romeo. I'm grateful to him. But this wasn't a love confession.'', she explains. Somehow I'm happy about it. ''I have got someone, that I love already.'' And then my mood is down. Who is it? ''Do you want to know who?'', she asks me and I instantly nod. Wendy get a heart shape box out and give it to me. And again, I'm surprised.

''Happy Valentine's Day, Romeo!'', she says and kisses me. Well, Valentine's Day does'nt suck _that_ bad.

* * *

Soo, that was the Valentine's Day Special! I spent V-Day with driving in a train. Even though, I wanted to spent it different. But whatever. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review.


End file.
